Work of Potions
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Tudo começou com um Trabalho de Poçoes... e ninguém sabe onde isso vai acabar. Slash


_Oi gente..._

_Ja deu pra perceber que é slash, é o meu primeiro então peguem leve._

_Foi onde tudo começou, quem sabe se tiver algumas reviews e se vocês quiserem, claro eu posso fazer uma continuação._

_eu só fiz essa porque eu gosto do casalzinho e só tem uma fic deles, a serio..._

_Espero que goste... sem mais demoras._

* * *

Colin no maior sossego perto do lago com a sua maquina pendurada no pescoço e um caderno nas mais não reparou, mas estava a ser observado. Porem outra pessoa reparou.

- Blaise, por que você ta olhando o colin? – perguntou Malfoy curioso.

- Eu...Errr...Nada...E você e hermione como vão? – perguntou mudando rapidamente de assunto.

- Estúpido, não espalha. – disse Malfoy olhando para os lados. – Ainda não dissemos a ninguém. – disse se sentando.

- Aposto que um montão de gente já sabe. – comentou olhando em direção ao lago agora vazio.

O assunto morreu ali, a relação secreta de malfoy com a Granger não era do seu interesse.

O dia seguinte estava chato e monótono para Blaise que caminhava nos corredores olhando em frente sem realmente ver nada de interessante.

Colin estava apressado, tinha umas fotos para tirar e um dever de poções gigante pra fazer, e tempo que era bom, não tinha nenhum.

Colin correndo e Blaise distraído foi igual a uma colisão onde ambos caíram. Blaise já estava pronto para dizer todos os palavrões que conhecia quando ouviu colin rindo, sim gargalhando, só podia ser doido, Blaise começou a rir também, pessoas que passavam viam o grifinorio rindo com o sonserino pensavam "_O mundo esta perdido_" ou "_Pirou na batatinha_".

As risadas pararam, o corredor já estava vazio, somente os dois ali parados, no chão. Blaise se levantou e ajudou Colin que sorria, desde quando conhecia o seu sorriso? Desde os 12 anos? Já não eram pequenos, ambos deveriam ter agora os seus 16 ou 17 anos de idade, o corpo musculado de Blaise ou os olhos azuis agora não mais infantis de colin o provavam.

Colin entrou em uma sala vazia para ajeitar algumas folhas, Blaise o seguiu.

- O que [Ainda] Esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Colin simpático.

- Am... É... Nada eu acho. – disse desconcertado.

- Quer me ajudar com isso aqui? – perguntou Colin Tímido.

- O que? – perguntou Blaise com uma sensação feliz no estomago.

- É um pouco embaraçoso pedir ajuda a um sonserino, mas eu não percebo nada dessa poção, pode me ajudar? – perguntou um Colin com a face agora um pouco avermelhada.

- É um pouco vergonhoso ajudar um grifinorio, mas tudo bem. – disse Blaise em uma tentativa de quebrar o gelo. Ambos riram.

Blaise pegou a folha do dever e achou aquilo fácil, afinal era amigo de Draco Malfoy que era optimo em poções.

- Fez aquilo com colin em menos de 30 minutos, Colin sorria agradecido.

- Posso? – perguntou colin com a maquina na mão.

- Hm... Claro... Digo... Por que não! – disse e ficou sentado em cima de uma mesa, Colin tirou uma fotografia de Blaise que já considerava linda sem nem mesmo ter visto o resultado final ainda.

Passaram alguns minutos em silencio, Blaise confuso e com medo, mas um sonserino não demonstraria isso. Então chegou perto de Colin que por momentos se distraiu com a câmera. Quando viu Blaise já estava com a boca na dele, paralisou , mas estava gostando, então retribuiu o beijo abrindo a boca para ser explorada, explorando em conjunto a de Blaise.  
Quando Colin notou o que estava fazendo parou o beijo e se separou ofegante de Blaise.

- O... Que... Esta fazendo? – perguntou Colin vermelho.

Blaise pensou que iria ter um ataque cardíaco ali naquele momento.

- Eu... Não sei... Desculpe. – disse dando um passo atrás.

Então colin deu um passo em frente e o beijou de volta, um beijo mais rápido, mas na mesma optimo.

Quando se separaram Colin sorria feito criança.

- Você é muito bom quando não sabe o que faz. – comentou e Blaise sorriu.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Blaise olhando o relógio, não queria ir, mas tinha aulas em poucos minutos.

Colin pareceu desapontado com o que ele disse e abaixou a cabeça, Blaise se aproximou.

- Hei, amanha você vai ter deveres de poções? – perguntou.

Colin balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim já sabia como Snape era, Blaise sorriu.

-Então te vejo amanha. – Lhe deu um selinho e saiu da sala indo para o salão comunal da Sonserina, Colin permaneceu na sala, Ambos com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

_Espero que tenha gostado e deixe uma review..._

_Princess Black Malfoy _


End file.
